Following Orders
by Merlin11
Summary: A time during the S.Wars. This will take another look at it, with having Laguna, Kiros, and Ward on an assignment in Esthar during the time they were serving the Galbadian military. Read and review, it is not that bad.


"Boy this is bumpy," thought Laguna Loire, Galbadian soldier for the strongest army in the world, and he could not be prouder, since the day he became a soldier. He would wake up every morning wondering whether the day before had just been a wonderful dream. Then he would look to his left and see Ward, one of his two best friends, snoring like a baby. And Kiros, his other best friend, trying to wake the behemoth of a man up. Kiros was a thin, but powerful man, who used two katars to slice his opponents to bits. Ward was a giant man who wielded a giant anchor which was hurled at enemies usually resulting in death, or an explosion in the case of the robotic Esthar soldiers. And to make the trio complete was Laguna. Laguna is a simple man with big dreams and always made good use of his skills with his machine gun. He also loves to write, but with the war going on he has little time to do such. At the time, they were on a patrol around the perimeter of Esthar. If you have never seen this city then you would not know how large this city really is, and how long of a job it would be to patrol it. Esthar is probably the largest city on the planet, and the most advanced one as well. Luckily for them, they had an armored car to make the travel quicker, but the terrain was rugged.  
  
The ride was very uncomfortable. Laguna, Ward, and Kiros all heaved a sigh of relief when they saw the marker that signaled the end point of their patrol. The patrol had been pretty uneventful, they had contacted base and reported their status. As they finished and dropped out of the car, they heard a sound.  
  
"What is that?" Ward asked.  
  
"I have no idea," responded Kiros.  
  
"Don't worry guys, it was a bumpy ride. It's probably just the after shock," Laguna reassured.  
  
"Laguna," Ward said.  
  
"Yes," he responded.  
  
"I did not say anything about a rumbling feeling," Ward replied.  
  
"Huh," Laguna replied dumbfounded.  
  
"I was talking about that," Ward said.  
  
Laguna gasped as he followed Ward's pointed figure towards the sky. It was a huge shop headed towards Esthar. It was shaped like a giant hot dog, as Laguna would describe it, later in his life to his family. It was spotted with what would eventually be known as a docking bay.  
  
"Well, any ideas on what that is?" Ward asked again.  
  
"Only one way to find out," Laguna replied casually.  
  
"Wait!" Ward screamed.  
  
"Laguna, NO!" Kiros screamed as well.  
  
But, their yells were in vain since nothing can stop Laguna once he had an idea in his thick head. Laguna jumped into the car and started to drive off leaving Kiros and Ward running after him.  
  
"What the heck could that be?" Laguna thought to himself as he drove towards the giant ship. He then saw that there were little ships coming out of the sides of the bigger one. Then it hit him, it is a carrier of the ships that were headed right for him!  
  
"Look Kiros, there are little pieces of the ship flying out in all directions," Ward said.  
  
"Yes, it seems to be exploding, but there are no sounds.And if something that big were exploding, wouldn't there be fire or something?" Kiros replied.  
  
"Yeah, I think you're right, so what's it doing?" Ward asked.  
  
"Well Ward, it's obvious that something is coming out of it.And what's Laguna doing driving towards us?" Kiros said as they jumped out of the way of Laguna's rush.  
  
The car then screeched to a halt beside them.  
  
Laguna said, "Get in!"  
  
Ward replied, "What's wrong?"  
  
Laguna said, "I will explain when you get in!"  
  
He replied with, "Ok, ok, don't have a heart attack, Laguna."  
  
As they got into the car, Laguna explained what the ship was.  
  
"WHAT! A CARRIER!" Ward yelled.  
  
Laguna replied, "Yes, Ward, and the shi[s are headed right for us. Kiros, get in the back and man the gun."  
  
"One step ahead of you, Laguna," he replied.  
  
The two could hear Kiros firing the gun, and see the ground all around them shattering with bullet blasts and crashing ships.  
  
"I hope that's an Esthar ship, cause if it's Galbadian, we're in deep shit!" Ward said.  
  
"Ward, take the wheel, I will be back," Laguna said.  
  
"Ok," he replied as he took control.  
  
Laguna ran up to Kiros and looked at the emblem of the ship.  
  
"That doesn't look Galbadian," Laguna said.  
  
"No, but it doesn't look like an Esthar emblem, does it, Laguna?" Kiros replied.  
  
He said, "Nope."  
  
Kiros said, "Hm."  
  
"Hey, Laguna, we are almost at the city, where do I go?" Ward yelled.  
  
Kiros smacked his head as Laguna picked up his radio and reported their situation to the commander.  
  
The Commanding Officer, after Laguna filled him in on what was happening, said, "A carrier.Huh. Well, we did not permit any airspace travel over the city. Cease fire until the fire upon you.  
  
Laguna, as a rain of barrages from enemy ships hit them, said, "WE ARE BEING FIRED UPON!"  
  
He replied, "Well, in that case draw them to the city and see if you can get rid of them. Once they are over, we will have legal ability to fire, Admiral Tangert signing off."  
  
"Damn, Ward, go into the city!" Laguna yelled.  
  
"Roger," Ward replied.  
  
"Would you two stop yelling, we are only five feet away from each-other!?" Kiros yelled.  
  
"Shut up Kiros!" Laguna yelled. 


End file.
